


Предел

by Amarillis_L



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ожидание — вот что наполняло комнату, оно смотрело из невидимых в темноте углов, заглядывало Суману через плечо, тонкой струной звенело в ушах, удавкой затягивалось вокруг горла. Сокаро ждал."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предел

Суман повернул фитиль керосиновой лампы. Огонек дрогнул, по стенам испугано метнулись тени. Постепенно свет начал разгораться ярче, выхватил из темноты очертания маленькой комнаты: низкий потолок, нависавший над головой, грубо сколоченный шкаф у стены, рядом комод с потертыми латунными ручками и облупившимся лаком; отразился в старом, покрытым темными пятнами зеркале, вспыхнул в белых глазах Сокаро, лениво наблюдавшим за Суманом из кресла у окна. Скрипнули пружины, когда он пошевелился; горлышко бутылки звякнуло о край стакана. Молодое, кислое вино красной струей ударилось о дно. Суман скользнул взглядом по красным разводам крови, запекшейся на шипах Безумия, что покоилась на плечах генерала. Потом расправил ладонями смятую газету, на полях которой он пару дней назад записал расписание поездов.  
Тишина наваливалась сверху, отзывалась нервными покалываниями в кончиках пальцев, давила на плечи непосильной тяжестью. Он перевернул страницу, шелест листов затих, едва выбравшись за пределы освещенного пространства. Суман обрадовался бы даже новым грохотам залпов пушек акума, только бы тишина перестала ломить виски, только бы тяжелый взгляд генерала перестал сверлить ему спину. Суман уперся костяшками пальцев в столешницу, опустил голову, почти касаясь подбородком груди. Ожидание — вот что наполняло комнату, оно смотрело из невидимых в темноте углов, заглядывало Суману через плечо, тонкой струной звенело в ушах, удавкой затягивалось вокруг горла. Сокаро ждал.  
Рядом с ним можно было сражаться, можно было ругаться или пить, если не дорога голова, но нельзя было бояться, нельзя было скрываться даже в самом себе, возводить стену из молчания и отведенных глаз. Сокаро чуял страх также остро, как волки чуют добычу. Любой человек в здравом уме опасался безумного генерала. Но не каждый оставался с ним вот так наедине в одной комнате, наполненной тишиной и темнотой, не вслушивался в его дыхание, стараясь уловить первые признаки надвигающейся грозы; не прятал свое, чтобы она пронеслась мимо.  
— Что? — не выдержал Суман, поднял голову, глядя на Сокаро. — Я плохо сражался?  
— Понятия не имею, — хрипло отозвался генерал. — Если жив, значит, неплохо.  
— Это все? — спросил Суман. — Что я должен был еще делать?  
— Убивать, — пророкотал Сокаро с видимым удовольствием. — Пока ты убиваешь, ты живешь. Как только опустил оружие — ты труп, даже если еще передвигаешь ноги.  
Это была вся наука, преподанная генералом Суману за время обучения — убивать. Смерть должна была стать его жизнью, ее целью и смыслом существования. Суман отчаянно цеплялся за то, что составляло его жизнь раньше, опасаясь сорваться в тот же омут кровавого безумия, который однажды поглотил генерала.  
Суман передернул плечами, сбрасывая тяжесть неожиданно навалившихся мыслей, вытащил стул — ножки с грохотом проехались по неплотно пригнанным доскам пола — и сел.  
Сокаро сидел напротив, откинувшись на спинку кресла, широко расставив ноги. Лампа бросала желтоватые отсветы на лицо, создавая впечатление, что оно высечено из камня — настолько оно было неподвижно и непроницаемо. Жили только глаза, страшные от того, что Суман не знал, куда направлен их взгляд, и уж тем более не понимал их выражения. Тонкий, протяжный звон в ушах Сумана сменился далеким гулом, словно кто-то в ночной темноте, за грядой холмов, окружавшей город, бил в барабаны. Быстрее и сильнее с каждой минутой. Сердце Сумана начинало стучать в том же ритме, а, может, и задавало его. Ноздри генерала дрогнули, будто он учуял что-то, губы раздвинулись в улыбке, обнажая острые зубы. Суман все понял раньше, чем генерал хлопнул себя по колену, подзывая его.  
— А если я откажусь? — задал он однажды вопрос.  
— Попробуй, — предложил тогда Сокаро.  
И каждый раз Суман оставлял попытку на потом. Клял себя последними словами, но, цепенея под взглядом генерала, подходил, опускался перед ним на колени.  
Кольца Безумия съехали по рукам Сокаро, с тихим стуком опустились на пол по бокам от кресла. Суман не поднимал глаз. Он точно знал, как пахнет смерть. У нее был горький запах дыма и железа, острый — пота и пыли. Она ложилась солью и металлом на язык, высушивала губы до корки. Сокаро пах смертью, от его прикосновений тело наливалось тяжестью, и пересыхало во рту.  
Суман расстегнул массивную пряжку на штанах генерала, приподнял водолазку, обнажая плоский живот, иссеченный напрягшимися мышцами и шрамами, и коснулся смуглой кожи губами. Еще одна наука, преподанная генералом. Суман до сих пор не знал, была ли у него возможность отказаться от этой части обучения.  
Он задрал водолазку выше и приподнялся на коленях, покрывая быстрыми поцелуями открывающееся тело, задержался на круглом пулевом шраме под самыми ребрами, скользнул кончиком языка по его разбегающимся лучам — словно пулю из тела Сокаро вырывали вместе с мясом. Барабаны в ушах били все громче. От ночной духоты, близкого тепла мощного тела дышать становилось труднее. Суман стиснул пальцы на бедре Сокаро, обтянутом шершавой тканью форменных брюк, замер, проталкивая горячий воздух в легкие и оттягивая следующий момент. Тяжелая рука опустилась ему на голову, наклонила ниже, поторапливая.  
«Нет», — хотел сказать Суман. — «Я больше не могу». Но промолчал. Холодеющими пальцами расстегнул штаны.  
Сокаро, которому надоело ждать, перехватил его поудобнее за волосы и поднял голову, которую Суман держал опущенной, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
— Рот открой, — велел он, и Суман приоткрыл губы, уставился на перекрестье двух тонких шрамов вверху живота Сокаро. Он знал, что вот так, ничего не делая, будет легче. Можно закрыть глаза и позволить делать с собой, что угодно. Можно даже думать, что сам не причем. Он набрал в грудь воздуха.  
Суман упирался руками в сиденье кресла, чтобы не упасть. Сокаро равномерно двигал бедрами, одновременно нажимая ему на затылок. Не было больше барабанов на краю города, только тишина и тяжелое дыхание, медленное скольжение вверх и вниз, пульсирующая плоть у него во рту, и глубже — в горле. И больше ничего. Время катилось медленной, мутной рекой. Она тянула на дно, обещала покой. Нужно было подождать, и все кончится. Все всегда заканчивалось. Слюна и смазка стекали по подбородку, несколько капель упало Суману на тыльную сторону ладони. Неожиданное щекотное касание вырвало Сумана из затягивающего омута равнодушия. Помедлив, он убрал руку в сторону. И тут же ярко, отчетливо, до тошноты правдиво увидел себя чужими глазами: жалкого, безвольного, раздавленного страхом и унижением.  
«Я буду защищать вас», — обещал он дочери, уходя из дома. Желудок скрутило спазмом, Суман дернулся, но Сокаро опять пригнул его голову. «Ты апостол Бога», — сказали ему, отправляя убивать акума. Пальцы заскребли по обивке кресла. «Я не хочу», — твердил он себе. «Не хочу!» — громыхнуло в голове, ударилось за грудиной, пронеслось огнем по венам.  
Суман уперся руками в колени Сокаро, пытаясь оттолкнуть или оттолкнуться, замотал головой. Сокаро сильнее схватил его за волосы так, что слезы выступили на глазах, толкнулся глубже, вызвав судорожный вдох. Суману показалось, что он сейчас задохнется, легкие тщетно расширялись, стараясь наполнить себя воздухом. Он замычал, схватил Сокаро за руку. Мелькнула паническая мысль стиснуть зубы, но тут его отпустили. Суман жадно схватил воздух, распахнул невидящие глаза. И тут же снова ощутил горячую плоть губами.  
— Я не хочу, — прошептал он со злостью, отворачиваясь, приподнялся на коленях, сжимая кулаки. — Хватит, — вместо крика из горла вырвался невнятный хрип.  
Смех прокатился по комнате, расколол вязкую темноту. Жесткие пальцы снова сжали волосы Сумана, но тот рванулся вверх, схватил запястье удерживающей его руки, вывернул. И тут же его голова мотнулась в сторону, он упал обратно на пол, не сразу ощутив удар. Просто комната качнулась, и он не удержался на ногах. Следующий удар он ощутил в полной мере: лицо обожгло болью, кровь заполнила рот и нос. С каким-то удивительным равнодушием Суман подумал, что Сокаро выбьет ему зубы, а потом все равно трахнет в рот. Гнев зашевелился под сердцем, заставил напрячься мышцы в упрямой попытке освободиться.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он разбитыми губами.  
Сокаро поднялся сам, вздернул Сумана, с трудом держащегося на ватных ногах. «Не хочу», — набатом бухало в голове, заглушая все остальные мысли и чувства. Перед глазами плыл красный туман, но даже сквозь него он видел занесенную для нового удара руку.  
— Хоть убей, — он не был уверен, что разъяренный генерал понимал, что он там бормочет, но сейчас ему было все равно. Он достиг своего дна, ниже которого уже нет ничего, его самого нет.  
Комната снова заплясала в хороводе, мелькнула оконная рама, серое полотно штор, часть шкафа, и он упал назад. Но удара об пол не последовало. Он оказался на чем-то мягком и не сразу понял, что сидит в кресле, в котором мгновение назад был генерал. Прямо перед глазами расплывалась желтая лампа на столе – единственное видимое пятно в комнате. Суман, пытаясь отыскать Сокаро, повернул голову в сторону, постоянно сглатывая текущую в горло кровь. Генерал появился громадной тенью на краю взгляда, Суман отпрянул, вжимаясь в продавленную спинку. В распухшие губы что-то ткнулось, холодное, тонкое, он вскинул руки, защищаясь.  
– Успокойся, – прогремел у него над головой голос Сокаро. – Это вино.  
Не раздумывая больше, Суман сделал большой глоток, потом еще и еще, до самого дна. Кислое вино щипало раздраженное горло, распухшие губы, но смывало вкус крови и чужой плоти.  
– Надо же, – Сокаро выглядел удивленным и даже довольным. Это Суман видел по широкой ухмылке, по приподнятым бровям генерала. От него больше не веяло угрозой и ожиданием. – У тебя тоже есть предел. А я думал, ты так и будешь прогибаться, что бы я ни сделал.  
Он снова налил вина в стакан Сумана и присел напротив на край стола. Его массивная фигура загораживала лампу, и он казался исполином, заполнившим собой все пространство комнаты.  
Суман смотрел на него, держа стакан обеими руками. Боль медленно начинала расползаться от шеи к затылку, охватывала полукружьем виски. Он потрогал кончиком языка зубы – все были на месте и даже не сильно шатались. Но это была ерунда, теперь все это казалось неважным, мелким по сравнению с упоительным чувством свободы. Суман понял, что эту схватку он выиграл. «Нападай, – говорил Сокаро перед боем. – Кто обороняется – уже мертв, просто еще не знает об этом».


End file.
